


Make it work

by fragilespark



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5485097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragilespark/pseuds/fragilespark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair is injured in a rather intimate place, and Aedan and Zevran help him both with the wound and the excitement that follows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make it work

**Author's Note:**

> Written for moodymarshmallow on tumblr

“That’s… a nasty place for a scratch. No wonder you didn’t want Wynne looking at it.”

Alistair flopped onto his back, tired of straining his head up so he could observe Aedan inspecting between his legs. He had a nasty cut on his inner thigh, a few barbs from the darkspawn spear still embedded in the tender skin.

“I trust you, and you alone.”

“That means a lot, especially with my complete lack of healing ability.”

“Okay, here I go.” Aedan leaned in and carefully used his nails to prise any debris from the reddened flesh. He wiped the wound with a clean rag doused in potion - there was no use wasting half of it over the bedroll - and readied some bandage. They were getting low on these supplies but they hadn’t had many to begin with. He cupped Alistair’s thigh. “Lift your leg up a bit… oh.”

“Don’t say a word.”

It was rather convenient Aedan was speechless.

Zevran peeked into the tent. “Do you have any- ah.”

Alistair went red.

“You know, you should bandage that.”

Aedan slipped the white strip of fabric under Alistair’s thigh. “I’m on it.”

“I can see why you would be… distracted. I could help.”

“No. We don’t need your- your _remedies_.”

“It is bleeding again. You need someone to apply pressure while it is open… that is all.” he came in and squeezed in beside Aedan.

“Maker’s breath, you’re not helping.”

“Oh, but I am.” Zevran removed his glove and pressed his hand to Alistair’s thigh. He raised an eyebrow. “I can feel the heat from here. Is it because of the fine company you have tonight?” He gave Aedan a sidelong look.

Aedan had to lean in close to Zevran to bandage Alistair, trying to avoid both and failing. Alistair’s situation had a similar effect on him and he couldn’t tie the knot on the fabric fast enough.

“It seems I have to assist both of you before this gets any more embarrassing, hmm?” He wiped his hand. “You will be glad of my remedies once I have used them. Your own touch will be insufficient. You are used to tensing and thrusting and that will not do right now.”

Aedan stared. “You’re actually… proposing this.”

Zevran’s gaze dropped to Aedan’s bulge. “I think it was a joint idea. Let us attend to the patient first, yes?”

“I don’t need your hands all over me-”

“Relax.” Zevran took Aedan’s hand and placed it on Alistair’s smalls. “I know what you need.” Alistair moaned and Zevran rubbed Aedan’s hand all over, coaxing him to tug down the fabric and stroke directly on the skin. Alistair arched and Zevran shushed him. “Careful.”

Aedan swallowed and leaned forward for better reach.

“Good, keep going. It won’t take long.”

Zevran stopped guiding Aedan’s hand and unlaced Aedan’s trousers. His voice was low. “Allow me to introduce you to one of the finest ways to enjoy Antivan leather.” He used his gloved hand to wrap around Aedan’s cock and just stroke.

Aedan bit his lip. “Nnngh. Oh yes.”

“ _Maker_.” Alistair was staring at them, breathing hard.

“That is one of the others. Not such a bad idea after all?”

“I just want- I just want- please…”

Zevran licked Aedan’s ear. “Let me take over?”

Aedan pulled back and sat back on his heels, stroking himself faster while watching the elf lay his hands on Alistair. Propositioned by one, fantasising over the other, he never thought he would see them together.

Alistair bent his good leg and curled his toes into the bedroll as Zevran made him buck and arch and come.

“Now rest.”

Zevran turned towards Aedan, licking Alistair’s come off his fingers. “I should have muffled his cries, but I’ll do better for you.” He kissed him hard and Aedan grabbed his gloved hand to rub against.

“Mmmmh…”

It didn’t take long. Aedan hadn’t had someone else get him off since that fling in the library at the Cousland estate and that seemed so long ago now.

They looked over at Alistair, who was fighting to stay awake.

Zevran gazed at him. “You did good work here. Perhaps you can help with a problem of my own?”

Aedan kissed him. “I’ll do my best.”


End file.
